Good Luck Toby
Good Luck Toby is a 2014 spin-off/sequel to ''Good Luck Charlie. The series was picked up by ABC Family for 26 episodes. On December 24, 2014, ABC Family renewed the series for a second season. In 2016, ABC Family was re-branded as Freeform. The series has had a crossover with Melissa & Joey. On July 22, 2017, Freeform canceled the series but allowed the remaining episodes to air. On August 19, 2017, a fifth season was ordered by Pop. '''Plot Characters * Toby Duncan * Charlie Duncan * Amy Duncan * Gabe Duncan * Bob Duncan * Teddy Duncan (Recurring; Season 1 & 3 - Main; Season 2 & 5) * PJ Duncan (Recurring; Season 1 - Main; Season 2-) * Emmett (Recurring; Season 1-) * Ivy (Recurring; Season 1-) Series Overview Episodes Season 1 (2014-15) * Bridgit Mendler stars as Teddy Duncan in 4 episodes. * Jason Dolley appears as PJ Duncan in 10 episodes. # Toby In Charge # Wicked Toby! # Toby's First Bribe # Toby Talks # Dance Party Duncans # The First Day of School # Teddy & Amy & Melissa & Joey # Toby Is 2! # Charlie Is 5! # Teddy Visits (Part 1) # Teddy Visits (Part 2) # Toby Tries Hard # Fun Show (Part 1) # Fun Show (Part 2) # Baby #6 # Anyone Here? # The Baby Center # Who's The Favorite? # Love Triangle # April Fools! # Teddy Writes A Book # Babysitters # Crazy Amy # All Night Long (Part 1) # All Night Long (Part 2) #Til' Next Time! Season 2 (2015-16) * This season is set to consist of 26 episodes. # Sleepless In Denver II # Charlie Is Scared! # Teddy To The Rescue # Duncan Feud # A Bad Day # Rewinders # Toby Is 3! # Charlie Is 6! # Teddy's Teddy # Charlie Makes A Video Diary # Good Luck PJ # Web series # Labor # Baby Is Here! (Part 1) # Baby Is Here! (Part 2) # Baby Is Here! (Part 3) # Baby Is Home # Baby VS Toby # Toby Trouble # Saving The World # Teddy's Here # Vows = Renewed # Duncan Holidays # Memories # Teddy's Wedding (Part 1) # Teddy's Wedding (Part 2) Season 3 (2016-17) On May 23, 2016, Freeform renewed the series for a third season. On June 19, 2016, Freeform announced that the third season would consist of 26 episodes. * Bridgit Mendler appears as Teddy Duncan in 7 episodes. # Guess Who's Back # Changing Things Up # Orange Is The New Mac # Doggy's Here! # Doggy Go Bye Bye # Where's Doggy? (Part 1) # Where's Doggy? (Part 2) # Teddy's New BFF # Mother's In Crime # Like Mother, Like Father # Gabe's Book Report # He's Just Not That Into You # Divorce? # Flash Backs # Business Buddies # Rekindling # Duncan Dudes # Toby Is 3! # Charlie Is 7! # Teddy's Back! # Teddy's Vacation Videos # Teddy Moves Out # Teddy & PJ: Partners In Crime # Those Memories # Doggy Comes Back (Part 1) # Doggy Comes Back (Part 2) Season 4 (2017) On August 12, 2016, Freeform announced a fourth season consisting of 15 episodes. * Bridgit Mendler does not appear in this season, however, she was offered a role in "Teddy's On TV!" & "Teddy's Letter" which she turned down. # One Big Happy Family # Teddy's On TV! # They Grow Up So Fast # Clingy Amy # Amy Idol # Teddy's Letter # Charlie Is Missing! # Magic (Part 1) # Magic (Part 2) # Magic (Part 3) # Who's My Hero # Potty Training Sarah # Nothing To Do # Aid Amy # We're All All Right Season 5 (2018) * The entire season of 10 episodes was released on iTunes on December 23, 2017. # Trouble In Paradise On October 14, 2017, Bridgit Mendler shared a selfie of herself, holding the script for the first episode. The selfie showed the title of the episode. # Bad Blood On October 27, 2017, Bridgit Mendler and Jason Dolley were interviewed about the new season, where Bridgit confirmed that they would film the second episode entitled "Bad Blood" next weekend. # Leap The episode was released on iTunes as "Leap". # Truth Bomb # Family Forever # Amy's Day Out # Once Upon A Time # Day by Day # Sixty First Dates # This Is The EndThe tenth and final episode of the fifth season was not made as a series finale but was written so that if it was the series finale, viewers would be given closure. The episode attracted just 108,000 viewers. Crossover On May 11, 2014, The series crossovered with Melissa & Joey in "Crossover Duncans" DVD Releases Volume Sets Ratings Season 5 (2018) Awards and nominations Teens Choice Awards Kids' Choice Awards Golden Globes Awards The series was nominated for "Best Series: Musical or Comedy" in 2018, but lost to '''''The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel. References Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-Offs Category:Sequel series Category:Sequel Category:Disney Channel Category:Sitcom Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows